OC riordanverse character guide
by jzms904
Summary: this a guide to three of my oc characters so far i will update this as neede


**Hi so I was having a lot of writer's block so now i'm writing a little backstory of all of my oc characters that will appear in the stories in writing most of these will be placed in the percy jakson/ magnus chase and kane chronicles universe, enjoy!**

**Lillianna Arquette Hayson**

**Book/series:** a lot of kane chronicles probably some percy jackson and a little magnus chase

**Age: **16

**Grade: **11 because she skipped a grade

**Favorite season: **Spring

**Favorite color:** gray

**Motto: **Life isn't so black and white (hence the favorite color)

**Status: **Alive

**Bio: **Lillianna was born a child of Athena but her father Richard Hayson was distant blood of the Pharos therefore so was she. After athena left Richard re married to Annabeth's stepmother who divorced him a year later. Lillianna had taken a liking to Annabeth's stepmom and was very sad after she left. Sometime close to her 3rd birthday while walking back across the bridge from Brookly with her father. Lillianna was met by a goddess. This goddess was the goddess of creation. A magically created being created by the gods to keep balance between them all. Upon meeting this goddess she was told that her family and her knowledge would make her an amazing candidate to let her live on in the mortal world. Lilianna accepted on one condition this was that Lillianna would get to decide when she would take in the goddess. After striking this deal Lillianna's memory was wiped and she ended up on top of the Brooklyn bridge. Soon after that she heard the voice of the Goddess whom she remembered saying jump i will catch you. So she jumped and fell into Manhattan where she met four other Demigods 2 her age and their older sisters. Right after that a monster came and attacked them. They were saved by a satyr Gleeson Hedge and brought to camp where Lillianna lived peacefully until she was 7. Sometime while she was 7 a new girl came to their cabin named Annabeth Chase. She was very head strong and proud (maybe too much but no hate on her luv Annabeth). Later after the giant war at the age of 26 she had a fight with Annabeth causing her to leave camp forever and finally take in the goddess and become one. Now she lives with the Kanes in a Brooklyn house and goes to school at BAG.

**Amora Alexandros Achilleas Anastos**

**Book/Series: **Heroes of Olympus

**Age: **Unknown

**Favorite season: **Fall

**Favorite color: **Orange

**Motto: **Run

**Godly parent: **Hestia/Vesta

**Status: **Half immortal

**Bio: **Amora doesn't remember her life as a child. But she remembers her time as a hunter.(the rest will be in i will run)

**Coset Evelyn Arquette**

**Book: **Magnus Chase

**Age: **16

**Favourite season: **Summer

**Favorite color: **Light Blue

**Motto:** Happiness may come in small doses nut it will always be stronger than sadness.

**Godly Parent: **Loki

**Status: **Dead

**Bio: **Coset Evelyn Arquette (now going by Evelyn) is the daughter of Mary Arquette and Loki. Her life started to get crazy after she died. She died after trying to help her half sister Lillianna with a spell that needed norse and egyptian magic. Her father Looking noticed her doing his and tried to stop her knowing it would elevate her powers. He came after her with wolves but was not able to pass Lillianna's defences. So he went after her younger sister Summer. Evelyn noticed this and ran to help her. The spell had worked and when Loki tried to control her he failed. So she ran in front of her sister and saved her life but died protecting her. She was taken by a valkyrie and brought to valhalla to live as an inherjar. Life was going great until after Magnus and his friends prevented ragnarok again. You see after she died she was in Boston and Lillianna saw her. She pulled her aside and helped her create a plan to stay in the mortal world. She wanted to be resurrected but using the mist it would look like she aged and her family and the rest of the world would forget her death. Now as she lives on in the afterlife she doesn't know what amazing thing she will participate in later.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day/night/afternoon bye.**


End file.
